1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and, in particular, to a gaming machine in which a player can reliably and effectively recognize special game information in a special game and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a gaming machine of this kind, a slot machine 50 shown in FIG. 9, for example, has conventionally been known.
FIG. 9 is a front view of the conventional slot machine 50.
Here, members having functions similar to those of members in a slot machine 1, which is an example of gaming machine in accordance with the present invention to be explained later, will be explained with reference to numerals identical to the latter members.
As shown in FIG. 9, the conventional slot machine 50 has a housing 3 whose front side is provided with a front door 2 which is adapted to open and close. The front door 2 is formed with a display window 4 at an upper part near the center of the front face thereof, whereas the respective outer peripheral faces of three reels 5a to 5c disposed within the housing 3 face the display window 4. Also, five winning line indicators 6 for indicating respective effective winning lines are formed across the display window 4 so as to extend to the peripheries thereof.
On the left end side of the respective winning line indicators 6, effective line indicator lamps 7a to 7e for indicating the respective effective winning lines are provided. Disposed on the right side of the winning line indicators 6 are a replay display lamp 8 for indicating that a combination of symbols displayed in their stopped state is in a replay winning mode, a game stop display lamp 9 for indicating the wait time from the starting of the last game until the starting of the next game, a winning display lamp 10 for indicating that a combination of symbols displayed in their stopped state constitutes a predetermined winning mode, a game start display lamp 11 for indicating that a start switch 20 is operable, and a game medal insertion lamp 12 for indicating that game medals are permitted to be inserted.
Below the above-mentioned display window 4, the front door 2 is provided with display sections such as a credit number display section 51 for indicating the number of game medals stored (hereinafter referred to as credited), a chance display section 52 for indicating that there is a possibility of a special game occurring, a bonus number display section 53 for indicating the number of possible elections and number of playable normal games in a special gaming state, a payout number display section 54 for displaying the number of game medals to be paid out at the time of winning, and the like. Also, an upper part on the front face of the housing 3 is provided with a dividend display section 26 for indicating the number of game medals to be paid out in reward for a winning. Further, the uppermost part in the front face of the housing 3 is provided with a decorating section 27 in which a plurality of decorating lamps (not depicted) is arranged.
Below the above-mentioned credit number display section 51 and the like, the front face of the front door 2 is provided with a medal insertion slot 14 for inserting game medals used for gaming, a first bet switch 16 for inserting, one by one, game medals used for gaming within a credited range, a second bet switch 17 for inserting, two by two, game medals used for gaming within the credited range, and a max bet switch 18 for inserting the game medals used for gaming up to the maximum permissible bet number (e.g., three) within the credited range.
Below the above-mentioned medal insertion slot 14 and the like, the front face of the front door 2 is provided with a C/P (credit/payout) switch 19 for changeover between the credit and the payout of the medals acquired by the player, a start switch 20 for starting rotating each of the reels 5a to 5c on condition that a game medal is inserted, and three stop switches 21a to 21c for stopping rotating the respective reels 5a to 5c. 
Further, the lowermost part of the front door 2 is provided with a medal tray 22 for receiving the game medals paid out as a prize, and a medal payout slot 23 facing the medal tray 22. A sound transmission hole 24 is formed on the right side of the medal payout slot 23, whereas a speaker (not depicted) is provided within the housing 3 so as to face the sound transmission hole 24.
Such a conventional slot machine 50 can start a game when a game medal is inserted therein. When a player operates the start switch 20 after a game starting condition is set in order, a plurality of reels 5a to 5c rotate, so that a plurality of symbols formed on the surface of each of the reels 5a to 5c move at a high speed. Then, when the player operates the respective stop switches 21a to 21c corresponding to the individual reels 5a to 5c, the latter stop rotating, whereby a plurality of symbols formed on the surfaces of reels 5a to 5c are displayed in their stopped state.
Here, in the case where the symbols thus displayed in their stopped state constitute a predetermined combination, then game medals are paid out as a prize. Also, on condition that the combination of symbols displayed in their stopped state constitutes a predetermined special winning mode, a special game more advantageous to the player than a normal game is allowed to start.
This special game is a game known as a so-called big bonus or regular bonus, in which a greater number of game medals can be acquired than in a normal game.
In a big bonus game, for example, games substantially similar to a normal game with a raised sampling probability of small hands, i.e., normal games in a big bonus game (normal games in BB), can be played up to 30 times after the gaming state has shifted to this big bonus game. While this game similar to a normal game is being played, if the combination of symbols displayed on an effective winning line in their stopped state constitutes a particular winning mode, then so-called JAC games are allowed to play up to 3 times.
In a JAC game, with insertion of a predetermined number of game medals, e.g., one game medal, the start switch 20 is operated so as to start rotating the reels 5a to 5c, and then the stop switches 21a to 21c are operated so as to stop rotating the respective reels 5a to 5c. 
If a combination of stopped symbols constitutes a winning mode in the JAC game, then a predetermined number of game medals are paid out.
In the JAC game, the maximum number of games and the maximum number of winnings are restricted. For example, when the above-mentioned games similar to a normal game are played 12 times, which constitute the maximum game number, or the number of the above-mentioned winnings reaches 8, which is the maximum winning number, then the JAC game ends.
Except for the lack of replay winning modes and the existence of particular winning modes for shifting to JAC games in place of special winning modes acting as a starting condition for special games, the normal games in BB are played under conditions substantially similar to those of normal games played not during the big bonus game in terms of the combinations of stopped symbols constituting winning modes, the number of game medals paid out when winning modes are attained, and the like.
Here, specific examples of winning modes include, as frequently occurring winning modes in general, so-called small hands such as cherry, orange, bell, and watermelon, and those known as replay by which the next game can be played without game medal insertion. Usually, if no winning occurs in an internally elected game, the established internally elected hand will not be transferred to the next and later games. Also, a relatively small number of game medals, i.e., 15 or less medals, are paid out. On the other hand, there are winning modes which are generated at the time of special games such as big bonuses (e.g., CT-attached big bonuses including games known as challenge time (CT) in which stop control for the reels 5a to 5c by random number sampling is stopped for a predetermined period after the completion of a big bonus game) known as a special winning mode, regular bonuses, and the like, and when combinations of special game starting symbols align on the winning lines, by which games can be played for a predetermined period in a state where winning hands occur at a higher probability than in normal games. Since the internal sampling probability of these winning modes is much lower than that of small hands or replay winning, their internally elected state is configured so as to be transferable to the next and later games even when no winning occurs (no special winning mode is constructed on a winning line) in the internally elected game. Also, a large number of game medals, i.e., on the order of 350 to 450 for a big bonus and about 120 for a regular bonus, can be acquired in one special game.
In the following explanation, “stop mode” refers to the stationary displaying of variably displayed symbols in their stopped state in response to a player's stopping operation regardless of whether winning hands align on a winning line or not, i.e., whether a game is won or not, or the state thereof. Also, “winning mode” refers to, of the stop mode, the stationary displaying of symbols in a state where a winning occurs, or the state thereof. Further, “established flag” or “flag is established” refers to an internal elected state of each winning hand according to a sampled random number and a probability sampling table, or occurrence of this state. In this case, when the player carries out a stopping operation of the stop switches 21a to 21c so as to construct a winning mode corresponding to an established flag, the reels 5a to 5c are regulated to stop so as to construct the winning mode. When the flag is not established, by contrast, even if the player carries out a stopping operation of the stop switches 21a to 21c so as to construct a winning mode, control is made so as not to attain the winning mode.
Notification of Game Information
Though the above-mentioned conventional slot machine 50 notifies the player of special game information in special games, it has not been able to reliably and effectively notify the player of this special game information.
Namely, for notifying the player of special game information in the above-mentioned conventional slot machine 50, a plurality of display sections separately disposed on the front face of the slot machine 50 are respectively indicated, a decorating lamp is lit or blinked, or sound effects are generated from the speaker.
However, as mentioned above, the front face of the conventional slot machine 50 is provided with a plurality of display sections and decorating lamps for enhancing the fun of gaming, which are lit or blinked. Further, various sound effects are generated from the speaker. As a consequence, when indications are simply made in a display section which does not particularly stand out from the other display sections, or alarming sounds are generated between various sound effects, the player has not always been able to recognize game information reliably and effectively.
Specifically, the following notifications have been made according to the special game information to be reported to the player.
State of Progress of Special Game
In the conventional slot machine 50, as mentioned above, when a combination of stopped symbols constitutes a special winning mode, so that the gaming state shifts to a big bonus which is a special game, then a predetermined number of normal games in BB and a predetermined number of JAC games can be played.
In such a big bonus game, a greater number of game medals can be acquired than in a normal game, thus yielding a scene in which the player can fully enjoy the fun of gaming. Consequently, while a big bonus game is being played, it has been a matter of great importance for the player to know to what extent the game has now progressed and how much the big bonus game can be enjoyed from now.
Therefore, in the conventional slot machine 50, the number of probable winnings and the number of probable normal games in BB are displayed in the bonus number display section 53 constituted by a seven-segment indicator or the like, so as to notify the player of the state of progress of the big bonus game.
However, the display in the bonus number display section 53 is relatively small, while the player looks at the movement of reels 5a to 5c during the big bonus game in particular, whereby it has been difficult to reliably report the state of progress of the big bonus game to the player by the display in the bonus number display section 53 alone. Hence, the player may suddenly notice that the big bonus game ends, thus losing the fun of gaming.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which can reliably report the state of progress of special games to the player, so that the player can fully enjoy the fun of gaming.
Game Medal Payout History
Upon each occurrence of winning, the conventional slot machine 50 displays the number of paid-out game medals in the payout number display section 54.
In normal games until the occurrence of a big bonus, which is a special game, the number of game medals to be paid out as a prize is smaller than the number of game medals inserted in general, whereby the player consumes game medals while waiting for the big bonus to be played soon.
Here, even during a normal game with a lower winning probability, the player has tried to generate winnings (mainly winning hands known as small hands such as bell, watermelon, and the like) at any rate so as to receive the payout of game medals, thus suppressing the investment per unit game.
Though the conventional slot machine 50 has means for displaying the number of games until a big bonus occurs, it lacks means for ascertaining the investment per unit game. Therefore, it has been difficult for the player to grasp the investment per unit game, whereby the player may not fully enjoy the fun of gaming.
Meanwhile, a big bonus game is a scene in which the player can acquire a greater number of game medals than in a normal game, thus being able to fully enjoy the fun of gaming. Consequently, when the big bonus game is being played, it has been a matter of great importance for the player to know how many game medals are acquired.
Therefore, upon each occurrence of winning, the conventional slot machine 50 displays the number of paid-out game medals in the payout number display section 54 constituted by a seven-segment indicator or the like.
However, it has been difficult to call the attention of the player by simply displaying the number of paid-out game medals in the payout number display section 54. Also, since the display by the payout number display section 54 is effected upon each occurrence of winning, the player cannot see the total number of acquired game medals, thus failing to fully enjoy the pleasure of winning.
On the other hand, how many game medals have been acquired by other players in the same slot machine 50 is important reference information for the player to see the own objective gaming skill.
However, the conventional slot machine 50 has no means for indicating the number of game medals acquired by other players, thus failing to fully provide the player with the fun of gaming in this regard as well.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which can reliably notify the player of the history of provision of value information provided as a profit to the player, so that the player can fully enjoy the fun of gaming.
Winning History
Upon each occurrence of winning, the conventional slot machine 50 displays the number of paid-out game medals in the payout number display section 54.
In general, as mentioned above, in normal games until the occurrence of a big bonus, which is a special game, the number of game medals to be paid out as a prize is smaller than the number of game medals inserted.
As a consequence, it is at the time when a special winning mode for shifting to a big bonus, which is a special game, occurs and at the time when a large number of game medals are paid out that the player can actually feel the profit and get into games. By contrast, a large number of game medals are rarely paid out during normal games, so that the player tends to lose interest in games.
Also, as mentioned above, when a combination of stopped symbols constitutes a special winning mode, so that the gaming state shifts to a big bonus, which is a special game, then a predetermined number of normal games and a predetermined number of JAC games can be played.
In such a big bonus game, since the maximum number of normal games in BB is limited, what number of normal game in BB is being played has been a matter of great importance for the player. Similarly, since the maximum number of games and the maximum number of winnings in JAC games are limited, what number of normal game is being played or what number of winning is attained has been a matter of great importance for the player.
Namely, in a big bonus, the number of acquirable game medals will decrease unless the gaming state shifts to a JAC game, in which the player can play a game under a condition advantageous to the player, before the normal games in BB reach the maximum number. For example, unless a particular winning mode for shifting to a JAC game is attained 3 times during the maximum number of normal games in BB, i.e., 30 games, the number of JAC games becomes 2 or 1.
Also, during normal games in BB, a predetermined number of game medals will be paid out if a combination of stopped symbols constitutes a winning mode. Therefore, if the gaming state has rapidly shifted to a JAC game, then the total number of acquirable game medals will decrease. For example, if the particular winning mode for shifting to the 3rd JAC game has been constructed before the number of normal games in BB reaches the maximum game number of 30, normal games in BB cannot be played anymore. On the other hand, under the best condition in which, while the normal games in BB are played until they reach the maximum game number of 30, the particular winning mode for shifting to the 3rd JAC game is constructed in the 30th normal game in BB, the maximum number of game medals in reward for winning modes in normal games in BB can be acquired.
Further, in JAC games, the total number of acquirable game medals will decrease if winnings do not reach the maximum winning number before the number of games reaches the maximum game number. For example, unless winning modes in JAC games are attained 8 times, which constitute the maximum winning number, during 12 games which constitute the maximum game number in JAC games, the total number of acquirable game medals will decrease.
Therefore, the conventional slot machine 50 indicates the number of possible elections in a big bonus game and the possible number of normal games in BB by means of the bonus number display section 53 constituted by a seven-segment indicator or the like. Hence, with reference to the display in the bonus number display section 53, the player can exert so-called “see-and-push” skill or the like, so as to play the big bonus game under more advantageous conditions.
However, the display in the bonus number display section 53 is relatively small, while the player looks at the movement of reels 5a to 5c during the big bonus game in particular, whereby it has been difficult to reliably report the winning history to the player. Hence, the player may overlook the maximum number of games or the maximum number of winnings and fail to obtain the number of game medals that should have been acquired, thereby losing the fun of gaming.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which can reliably notify the player of the winning history in special games, so that the player can fully enjoy the fun of gaming.
Gaming Mode
In the conventional slot machine 50, as mentioned above, when the gaming state shifts to a big bonus, which is a special game, a predetermined number of normal games in BB and a predetermined number of JAC games can be played.
The JAC game is a game which can be played if a particular winning mode is attained in normal games in BB. The JAC game is played in a mode different from that of the normal games in BB. Namely, in the JAC game, the maximum permissible bet number and winning modes are different from those of normal games in BB, whereby the player must play the game according to each gaming mode.
Therefore, the conventional slot machine 50 changes the blinking mode of decorating lamps disposed in the decorating section 27, so as to indicate whether a normal game in BB or a JAC game is being played.
However, when the blinking mode of the decorating lamps arranged in the decorating section 27 is simply changed, the player may fail to notice the change in gaming mode and be puzzled at the fact that the maximum permissible bet number or the winning mode has changed, thus failing to fully enjoy the fun of gaming.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which can reliably notify the player of gaming modes in special games, so that the player can fully enjoy the fun of gaming.
Maximum Permissible Bet Number
In the conventional slot machine 50, as mentioned above, the normal games in BB and the JAC games having gaming modes different from each other can be played in a big bonus game, which is a special game.
In a normal game in BB, the maximum permissible bet number is set to 3, for example, whereby the game can be played while up to three game medals are inserted. In a JAC game, on the other hand, the maximum permissible bet number is set to 1, for example, whereby the game can be played while only one game medal is allowed to be inserted.
Meanwhile, in the normal game in BB, as the number of inserted game medals increases, the number of effective winning lines increases accordingly, thus enhancing the probability of winning. For example, the winning probability for watermelon is 1/50 when two game medals are inserted, whereas it is 1/15 when three game medals are inserted. Hence, as the number of inserted game medals increases, the player can play games under conditions more advantageous thereto.
The conventional slot machine 50 displays the number of inserted game medals by lighting the effective line display lamps 7a to 7e and lighting back lamps (not depicted) for illuminating the respective reels 5a to 5c from inside. Also, the blinking mode of the decorating lamps arranged in the decorating section 27 is changed, so as to indicate whether a normal game in BB or a JAC game is being played.
However, since the conventional slot machine 50 has no means for indicating changes in the maximum permissible bet number, the player may insert only one game medal although a normal game in BB is being played, thus lowering the total number of game medals acquirable by the player. The player who has failed to obtain the profit to be acquired (a higher-probability sampling due to betting of three game medals) may lose the fun of gaming.
On the other hand, when two or more game medals are tried to be inserted although a JAC game is being played, then the game medals are returned. As a consequence, not only useless actions will occur in gaming operations, whereby the player may fail to fully enjoy the fun of gaming, but also the slot machine 50 may erroneously be considered to be out of order, whereby unnecessary troubles may occur.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which can reliably notify the player of changes in the maximum permissible input unit of bet information in special games, so that the player can fully enjoy the fun of gaming.
Ending of Special Game
In the conventional slot machine 50, as mentioned above, when a predetermined number of normal games or a predetermined number of JAC games are played in a big bonus, which is a special game, then the big bonus ends.
The ending of the big bonus has been reported by generating sound effects from the speaker so as to indicate that a big bonus is over. The player absorbed in the big bonus may fail to notice the sound effects indicating the ending of the game. To such a player, the big bonus appears to end suddenly. Hence, the player may lose the fun of gaming.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which can reliably notify the player of the ending of special games, so that the player can fully enjoy the fun of gaming.